The present invention relates to casino games and, in particular, to casino bonus games giving a player chances to make selections as part of the bonus game play.
Bonus games on casino slot machines have become very popular. To play a bonus game, a player typically must qualify by aligning several special symbols on the underlying traditional game. Play then switches over to a bonus game (either in a separate apparatus or a separate screen, e.g.), in which the player participates without additional wager but typically with an award at its conclusion. The amount of the bonus award is determined during and by bonus play.
Among bonus games, those in which the player chooses from among a plurality of objects are common.
For example, the games, Reel 'Em In! and Filthy Rich by WMS Gaming contain bonuses in which the player is presented with 5 objects (e.g., fishermen, pigs) and chooses one of them to reveal an award. The game Sphinx by Atronic also affords the player a choice of 5 objects, four of which reveal an immediate award, and one of which advances the player to an additional choice of 5 objects comprising larger awards.
The games American Pride by CDS (U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,976) and Pick 'N Pop by Anchor contain bonuses in which the player is presented with a predetermined number of objects (e.g., stars, balloons), each of which has an associated award. The player chooses until matching two awards; the matching award is then given to the player. The game The Munsters by IGT contains a bonus in which the player is presented with a predetermined number of objects, each of which has an associated award. The player chooses until matching three awards, which is then given to the player.
The games Jackpot Party and Monopoly Chairman of the Board by WMS Gaming (European Patent Application EP 0945837A2) contain a bonus in which the player is presented with a predetermined number of objects (e.g., boxes, cards) and chooses until selecting an “end of game” object (e.g., Go to Jail). Additionally, some objects (e.g., Get Out of Jail Free) may grant the player a nullification of a future “end of game” choice. The game Scrabble by WMS Gaming has a bonus in which the player chooses from various objects, until finding three “end of game” objects. Some objects grant the player a nullification of an “end of game” object.
The game Who Dunnit? By WMS Gaming (U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,097) has a bonus game in which the player makes choices (e.g., suspects) until finding a desired choice (e.g., the guilty suspect), with successively lower awards depending on how many choices are required to make the desired choice.
The game Sphinx by Atronic contains a bonus in which the player chooses from among five objects. Four of the objects have awards, and the fifth advances the player to another set of five objects, all of which have enhanced awards.
The game Battleship All Aboard by Mikohn, the assignee of the present disclosure, has a bonus in which the player chooses from among five objects (e.g., flags), four of which have awards, and one of which advances the player to a different bonus game.
While the current state of bonus play suggests a variety of bonus games with choices, they share in common that each choice results in an action. That is, each choice has something occur. It would be desirable to create a game in which a player choice of an object was sometimes successful and sometimes not successful. It would also be desirable to assign to each object a probability of success and associated award, in order that the player might weight the risk to reward ratio of each object and choose objects based on risk tolerance. In such a way, considerable anticipation is created in not knowing if a choice will be successful or not.
It is also desirable to create a game in which the ending of the game was not fixed, but rather, after each player choice, the game has a chance of ending. In such a manner, considerable suspense is created as the player never knows how long the game will continue to last.
Solution to the Problem.
The solution as presented herein comprises a game wherein a probability of success is assigned to each of a set of objects. The probability of success is preferably related to the possible award associated with the object. In this manner, the overall house advantage may be calculated and maintained viable for the casino regardless of a player's skill or risk propensity. Too, after each player choice, the game has a chance of ending.
It is feature that the casino game disclosed herein retains, if desired, a constant house advantage while accommodating players of various risk propensity. It is another feature that the house advantage of the casino game disclosed herein, if desired, is limited to a known range. As such, the game accommodates a range of styles of play, and players may select a course of action that is more or less “risky” depending on player-preference.
It is a further advantage that the casino game disclosed herein has multiple ways for the player to select awards.
It is a further advantage that the player of a casino game as disclosed herein does not know when the game will end. The length of the game may be controlled by the chance of ending the game after each player choice.